Followers of Light
The Followers of Light are the Chapter that champions the Petitioning Orders and their collective cause of spiritual warfare and combating Infernalism. The FoL is an ecclesiastical organization, which means it is organized like most churches with regional Bishops who direct Adepts and Squads who are members of the Chapter. The Followers main thrust is to combat Evil on the spiritual plane, attacking Infernals and countering their magicks and sources of power. AKA: The Light. Virtue: Petitioning Orders. Colors: White, Blue, Silver. Status: Active. Facts: -The FoL does not endorse any Tribe over another (although they do function largely within the Judeo-Christian tradition). They do have connections with existing Tribes, as well as other Chapters. The FoL shares a close relationship with the Foes of the Adversary and Ardent Shroud Chapters. -The FoL trains and tasks members with tracking down agents of the Darkness who act on a spiritual level. Mostly Witches, Occultists, Infernals, etc. -The FoL also functions as the alliance between the Petitioning Orders. As such the FoL may mobilize members of the Petitioning Orders to exercise their influence politically, or to voice their opinions at Conclaves. The FoL has a strong voice within the Ecclesiastical Orders. -The Order of Infinity is one of the Major Orders and is known for its sheer power. This alone gives the Followers of Light an ace, but the Archangels are quite formidable in their own right, and the Exorcists and Priests hold sway with the base of the Ecclesiastical Orders. -The only other collections of Orders who can oppose the FoL are the Ruling Orders (New World Order Chapter), the Heretical Orders and the Twin Powers (Servants of God Chapter). Together, these "Big 4" are the four heads of political authority within all the Orders of Adepts on Earth. -The FoL are often stereotyped as being sheltered. Growing up within the institutional Church or the Church culture, Followers frequently find themselves lost amid current cultural trends. This is a stereotype, mind you, so it won't always been true. But it will be true often enough. -The FoL exist as the military arm to the Ecclesiastical Orders. They can rely on the Ecclesiastical Orders for support and added influence in times of need. But such relationships are a two-way street, and the FoL are frequently sucked into the politics, theological disputes and culture wars of the Church. -Supposedly the FoL Chapter was first formed by the Archangel Michael, who organized lesser beings to help the Angels battle the Darkness. If true, that would make the FoL the very first Chapter out of all the Adept Chapters. -Anyone who is an Agent of the Light is called a 'Loyalist.' Church Temporal: Methodology: The Followers of Light are up against invisible and unseen forces, to combat these insidious powers they themselves must remain invisible and unseen. As such the FoL often operate apart from others unless circumstances call for an alliance. FoL tend to focus on mastering their supernatural powers and learning to monitor world events for signs of what's really going on. FoL will use their supernatural abilities to strike their foes and remain undetected. They will also cultivate allies among other parties who oppose the Darkness on a spiritual level. Current Challenges: The Followers of Light are currently engaged in a war with modern atheism, or to be more specific the current philosophy of materialism. Where once the Order of Skeptics and their allies were more nuisance than anything, the FoL of today are increasingly being drawn into confrontation with the Illuminati. Statism is also becoming a major threat - the idea that the state, and public opinion, should enforce rules of decency and limit free speech reflects directly on a person's religious liberties. And that is de facto a direct threat to the Followers. This means the Ruling Orders, especially their New World Order which seeks to remake the world in their image. And of course behind all of this - the Infernal and their allies are behind everything. They slither like serpents, orchestrating affairs and moving their pawns into position. Against these, the real forces of Darkness, the Followers of Light stand resolute. Member Orders: These Order's Senior Members fully support the FoL and the majority of the Chapter's ranks are filled with these Adepts. Order of Archangels Order of Conquistadors Order of Creationists Order of Creators Order of Exorcists Order of Infinity Order of Paladins Order of Priests Order of Resurrectionists Non-Member Petitioner Orders: These Adept Orders do not support the FoL officially, but certain members may still join depending on their own personal story and reputation. Unfortunately, their Orders as a whole represent dire threats to the FoL across the Omniverse. Order of Constructs Order of Fallen Order of Gnostics (???) Order of Hedonists Order of Marauders Order of Mithras Order of Pagans Church Militant: The Followers of Light operate not just on our Earth but out across the Omniverse. They battle the forces of Darkness on multiple levels and their agents form new bases on strange and esoteric planes. These FoL are truly soldiers in Heaven's armies, for they form Squads built solely for conflict and wage war against countless forms of evil. Facts: -The Church Militant operates as a military force across much of the Omniverse. They specifically operate within the Celestial and Infernal Sectors (ie, Heaven and Hell) but in their millennia of existence the FoL have branched out into countless other Sectors as well. -This part of the FoL is meant to be used by writers or players looking for a 'Fantasy War' genre kind of story. These Followers of Light are a vast army of Supernaturals who battle the Darkness in the most literal way possibly, in all sorts of alien and fantastic terrains and scenarios. The Squads: The idea of forming Adepts into Squads had its origins in St. Michael, founder of the Followers of Light. FoL agents may journey alone, acting as Rogue Adepts. But smart Adepts, especially those lower in their Degrees, know that both survival and success increase greatly when they work together in groups. FoL Squads operate across the Omniverse but will often limit themselves to a single Realm or Subsector. They operate semi-independently, often visiting a nearby Bishop of the Church of Light or Legion General who sponsors them. Some Squads function fully independently, but most Squads will often form relations with a single FoL leader if for no other reason that to gain intel, fraternize with comrades and gain access to Chapter resources. The Legions: Far larger than any Squad, a Legion is a standing army led by a General who holds equal rank to that of an Archbishop of the Church of Light. This is great variation in how individual Legions organize and operate, but most Legions come in two forms. The first kind are mobile Legions who are armies on the move, traveling through the Omniverse in search of causes to fight for in the name of the Light and to expand the FoL's influence. The second are stationary Legions who have set up base within a single Realm, claiming it as their home. World's where FoL Legions are stationed are often transformed into Arsenal Monasteries. These places serve both as HQ for any FoL in the sector as well as a launch point for any military action the FoL need to take in the area. Each Legion will adopt for itself its own style of armor and weapons, heraldry and symbolism, etc. Traditions form and cement within Legions over time, adding personal character and flavor to each Legion's makeup. Squads are often tasked or expected to carry out quests to achieve local objectives for the FoL, things that benefit the Chapter's cause. But the Legion was formed to act on a military level against the Chapter's rivals, many of whom are other bodies of Adepts that operate across the Omniverse (the Flesh, the Children of Chaos, the Lords of the Pit, etc.). Church of Light: The Church of Light is another incarnation of the FoL. The Church of Light, like the Ecclesia Militant, exists out into the Omniverse. They bring knowledge of the Light (ie, of God) to the darkest corners of existence and there erect gigantic temples and shrines to the One True God. They also establish an ecclesiastical system, complete with monasteries, market places, bishoprics for leadership and other such infrastructure necessary to build civilization from the ground up if necessary. The CoL preaches a slightly syncrenistic faith because it has to operate in many different worlds, but the basic theology of the Church is a belief in a Supreme Being who is exemplified by the imagery and virtues of Light. The rituals and art work of the CoL revolve around Light and the places of worship they build are always designed to take full advantage of ambient lighting. The Church of Light is led by a hierarchy of clerics who are organized to keep the machinery of the Church running. They accept within their membership not just Petitioner Adepts like the other branches of the FoL, but instead any native Adept of any Order who has proven their faith in the Light. Charitable Works: The aim of the Church of Light is to build up the world and improve the lot of the people. To this end the Church endeavors to feed the poor and hungry, provide shelter to the homeless and help facilitate the development of civilization whenever possible. Obviously with such high ideals the reality is usually a bit of a shortcoming. But the members of the CoL on average have the best of intentions, and the fact that people with low station in society tend to flock to the Church is testament to its effectiveness and appeal. Mind & Soul: The Church of Light embraces the power of the man and the place of spirituality. Study, contemplation and similar spiritual practices are more than accepted within the Church - they are expected. The CoL patrons more than a few major monasteries and scribal houses, making them the benefactors of more than a few fledgling worlds where education is scarce if not nonexistent. Humble Village Chapels To Soaring Cathedrals: The Church of Light exists in many different veins running through many different Sectors of the Omniverse. From squat village chapels built out of claw and wood, to soaring edifices of chiseled stone and stained glass, the CoL hosts a variety of religious styles and traditions within its ranks. The CoL also hosts several different types of religious organization. From old world religious orders such as nun, friars and monks, to more modern evangelistic street groups or music ministers. This also means that the CoL's ranks are swelled with Adepts from all kinds of Orders. From Evangelists who seek to populate a world with believers, to Fundamentalists looking to establish a proper form of government, the Church benefits from the vast and colorful religious body that is the collected Orders of Adepts. Internal Affairs & Cycles Of Reform: The CoL is a vast organization spread across the Omniverse, with each region being overseen by Archbishops, Bishops and Archclerics. These different regions go through cycles of reform, stagnation, reform, stagnation, etc. Fiery preachers rise up to correct abuses, members of the old guard fight to defend their established place within the order of things, and through it all the Church manages to change with the times but not at a pace that would prove catastrophic. Also, because Adepts are notorious for being idealists and thus argumentative, internal conflict is certainly not unheard of within the CoL. Sadly, local politics also frequently find their way into the inner-doings of the Church. Splinter-sects and 'heretical' groups abound within the ranks of the CoL, just like with any major religious tradition. Ecclesiastical Guard: The Church of Light will often recruit Adepts or other Supernaturals to serve in the Ecclesiastical Guard. Also known as Holy Guards or 'Church Knights,' the Ecclesiastical Guard serve the CoL as guards, sentinels and, when necessary, enforcers. In developed worlds, ones with their own states and standing armies, the Ecclesiastical Guard will probably be just hired muscle to keep the peace within sanctuaries belonging to the Church. But in the more backwater or underdeveloped worlds, the Guard can represent a major power across the land. In a few areas the Church practically is the government, with the Ecclesiastical Guard are the native army that defends the land and keeps the peace. Or at least that's what it's supposed to do. Builders of Civilizations: This incarnation of the FoL takes the form of massive exploration Fleets that travel across the Omniverse, seeding the various Realms with new or reorganized worlds. The BoC typical method is to arrive on primitive or barren worlds and transform them into habital lands. They will educate and equip local sentient people or races and set them on their way to achieving greater sophistication.